Su Hao
Su Hao is the protagonist of the Godly Model Creator. Appearance Personality He has a persistent and determined personality, never giving up before reaching his goal, no matter the pain he may suffer in the process, he goes on without regrets. History Su Hao is a member of the 3rd year of natural selection, and has Grade Level Model Analysis E. However, due to a meeting with a mysterious killer Su Hao gains an opportunity to evolve his skill, and with it charges to the top of his class and the heart of Chen Yiran alike. Background This is the era of origin ability! Year 2030, a calamity swept across the Earth. The later generations called this event as the descendance of the origin ability light ray into the Earth’s surface. Various origin abilities started to appear, bestowed upon human beings. Some animals even obtained special abilities. The Earth was then thrown into chaos. In the end, all governments from different countries had to make a joint alliance. After 20 years had past, peace was finally able to be restored and the situation stabilized. The power of the origin ability and its usage had been fully grasped by humans for research, education, agriculture and other fields. The societal development had improved by leaps and bounds. Many technologies that we were not able to achieve are now possible. Entering the current year 2050, the world has long ago entered the era of origin ability. This is the best era ever. People do not need to worry about clothes and food. High school students are given the chance to integrate their origin ability and master it with all the facilities provided free for them. This is also the worst era ever. The wild wandering animals had all turned into ferocious beasts. They would kill mercilessly. Besides the cities, no other place has such guaranteed safety. For the students in high school, their only goal was to be able to control their origin ability perfectly, participate in college entrance examination and enter the best universities! Trivia * His was a single parent family. A few years ago, Su Hao’s father died in a car accident. The family of three only have each other now. Chapter 2 * After helping the city gate guards eliminate the berserk beast raid he was rewarded with military merits that would give him additional points for the college entrance exam.Chapter 16 * After the fight against Sun Yaotian where he was seriously injured, he realized that he would need power to protect the people near him and achieve his goals, with that mindset he played with his life and took a bottle of black market strengthening drug and 36 bottles of berserk drug remaining with the life by a thread but in the end he got a complete transformation.Chapter 26 * After demonstrating a calm attitude and skillful movements in drug manufacturing and seeing how smoothly he successfully conducted the experiment, Zhang Zhongtian took him as a formal disciple.Chapter 75 References Category:Character Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Su Clan